Honoka Kakidasa
Honoka Kakidasa (廆達作 眆 Kakidasa Honoka) is a youkai born from Asako Zairyoo's magic books. She's also one of Karen Fujimoto's followers. General Information Personality Having been born from various books, she values knowledge and treats other books a family. She also likes to bestow knowledge upon others, and desires to spread her abundance of knowledge to all of Kuusou no Sekai’s inhabitants. Honoka is also very loyal to Asako, since she was born from her magic books. She's not truly devoted to Karen's revolution, but does it mostly because she wants to protect all books, after most of them were destroyed and banned during the events of Expressive Illumination. Abilities ;Bestowal of knowledge, inducing amnesia Honoka’s wide range of abilities also allow her to bestow any knowledge she possesses onto others. She is also able to bestow amnesia upon others, but she despises having to do this, because that means removing any form of knowledge from others. Background Information Shortly after Asako’s hundreds of spellbooks were stolen by Mu Kaede Zhoaku, she cautiously hid them all in a completely isolated hideout. She searched for a spell to create void so she could use it around Kuusou no Sekai, with the purpose of erasing everything so she could regain her original personality before she became a doppelganger. After finding the book she wanted, she left the other ones in the lonely, secret chamber to gather dust. Because in a world of fantasy such as Kuusou no Sekai, even inanimate objects can possess miniscule traces of spirit that vaguely resemble a consciousness. And so, from the pile of abandoned books Honoka was born. Honoka clearly recalled her original creator Asako as well, and she figured she needed to find Asako and tell her the details about the one who stole her books. They reunited right after the events of Distant Secluded Blizzard and explained everything to her. However, since when Mu stole the books she assumed the form of the lost child that Asako was taking care of, Honoka believed the lost child to be the thief. Asako was initially relieved to hear the child was still alive, until Honoka told her that she stole the book of void. The two decided to search for the missing child, unaware that the real one had died a long time ago. Around the same time, Mu visited Asako and Honoka (with a different appearance to avoid being recognized) in order to join Karen Fujimoto's cause. At first, they refused the idea, finding it unnecessary at such a critical time. But Mu convinced them with the promise that karen would help them find the missing child. Asako didn't care about Karen's plans to overthrow the gods and create a revolution in Kuusou no Sekai, but Honoka accepted to be one of her followers, since she believed Karen's ideals would help Honoka into spread her abundance of knowledge to all of Kuusou no Sekai’s inhabitants. Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes There's a new amusement park in Konsei, the Mirage Park, advertising itself as a gauntlet for the strongest. However, there’s also several reports that visitors come out of the park with amnesia. Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Totte Mitsumete finds it suspicious and go to investigate. Honoka stands as the final challenge in the gauntlet, but also serves the final important role in the plan to minimize risk. It's revealed that Honoka was the one who induced the amnesia. Any strong beings that pass through the gauntlet but end up disagreeing with Karen’s plan will have their memories completely wiped by Honoka so they can’t pose a threat to the plan. After they defeat all the operators of the attractions, they realize that the place is not a park, but looked like it because of Asako Zairyoo's magic. The Mirage Park was created in order to attract the attention of strong people and gain more followers to Karen's cause. Meanwhile, Karen is hiding in the Fatal Morgana Ruins, waiting patiently for her followers to gather more allies. After they find her, she reveals that her followers created the amusement park to attract the attention of strong people that would help her cause to overthrow the gods; however the girls reject her plans. After Karen is defeated, her followers abandon the amusement park with her. Karen vows to come back again someday with a new plan to overthrow the gods, but retires for the time being. It's unknown if Honoka follows Karen with the others or if she stays with Asako. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters